Everything GREAT About Ace Attorney Investigations 2!
by Vimtrust5
Summary: Liking video games is much more fun than disliking them.
1. EGA Episode 1

Everything GREAT About Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth 2!

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, everyone. This is the moment a lot of you have probably been waiting for, and what I've been wanting to do since I began this little project. With this being a review of the unofficial fan translation, all names for the characters and locations that make their appearance in this game will be named as they are by the translation team. For example, Hakari Mikagami is "Justine Courtney" and Tateyuki Shigaraki is "Raymond Shields."**

 **Ready? Here we go!**

* * *

Episode 1: Turnabout Target

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"Starting things off with a bang! Literally!" *ding*

"Edgeworth suiting up." *ding*

"Though it's optional, we get to learn that Nicole's mentor is a very familiar character from the first two games in the series." *ding*

"The return of the Logic mechanic." *ding*

"Also, Logic tutorial." *ding*

(One of the officers reading the speech notes) "Hahahahahahahahaha." *ding*

"Nicole's parka has so many references to several _Ace Attorney_ cases! KB Security, iFly Airlines, the Gatewater Hotel, and Global Studios, too!" *ding*

"Logic Chess." *3 wins*

(Edgeworth: To desecrate the Steel Samurai like this... This is a serious crime.) "Nice to see our hero's inner fanboy showing." *ding*

"Love how Payne has a somewhat larger role though he doesn't have a proper sprite." *ding*

(On Nicole's trusty parka turning inside out) "Foreshadowing her role in the fake assassination plan." *ding*

"Kay's back!" *ding*

(Kay's first photo) "Hahahahahahahaha," *ding*

"Shelly de Killer!" *ding*

"Though I'm puzzled as to why Edgeworth doesn't recognize him due to the fact that his face is just how WP described him in 2-4, or the buttons bearing his symbol like on his calling card." *minus a win*

( _Objection! 2011_ ) "Yep!" *ding*

( _Pursuit ~ Wanting to Find the Truth_ ) *6 wins*

"Horace Knightley." *ding*

"Also, Horace Knightley's gun twirling." *ding*

(De Killer holding Knightley hostage) "Pretty bold move." *ding*

"The fact that our first real victim in this game was able to injure Shelly de Killer... That's pretty badass!" *3 wins*

(De Killer escapes, leaving behind his calling card) "Even though he usually leaves his card behind to signify that he's done the deed, this time , it looks like he's challenging Edgeworth to figure out who his client is for this job." *ding*

"Playing a game of Logic Chess against the 'President.'" *ding*

("Di-Jun Huang" claiming extraterritoriality) "Pulling a Quercus Alba on us." *minus a win*

( _Announce the Truth 2011_ ) *6 wins*

("Huang"'s breakdown) "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" *ding*

(Knightley: Objection!) "Another non-attorney character with an 'Objection!' voice? That's a win." *ding*

(Nicole admitting she took part in the fake assassination) "Making amends for your mistakes." *ding*

( _Confrontation ~ Presto 2011_ ) "Yep!" *10 wins*

"Pretty clever of Knightley to try and switch guns while Edgeworth was interrogating 'Huang.'" *ding*

(Knightley's breakdown) "Yep!" *ding*

"Also, there's the fact that he survived being struck by _The Thinker_." *ding*

"Seeing Detective Gumshoe arrest the real culprit." *ding*

"Saving Nicole Swift from becoming an international scapegoat." *ding*

(About de Killer) "Building up the mystery of who actually wanted the President dead." *ding*

"The 'game' truly has begun." *ding*

Total Win Score: 55

Award: **Big Scoop!**

* * *

 **A/N: And that is it for GK2-1. Please read and review like always. The next episode revolves around a shocking death and the introduction of a fierce judge out to remove our hero from the world of law.**


	2. EGA Episode 2

Everything GREAT About Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth 2!

* * *

Episode 2: The Imprisoned Turnabout

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Case intro) "Spooky..." *ding*

"For the first time in the series, the victim happens to the murderer from the previous case!" *ding*

"Raymond Shields." *2 wins*

"Also, his groovy theme music." *ding*

(The three choices for what room the body's in) "Ha ha ha. All three of them are wrong. And no matter what Edgeworth says, the game still continues." *ding*

(Meeting Jay Elbird) "A boxer with a pet polar bear named Rocky? That's cute!" *ding*

"Also, _Rocky_ reference?" *ding*

(Courtney: Overruled!) "What better way to make your presence known than your own unique voice clip? And fitting too, considering her occupation." *ding*

"Also, Justine Courtney." *ding*

"Setting up the conflict between our heroes and the P.I.C." *ding*

"Sebastian Debeste." *ding*

(Back at detention) "Simon Keyes." *5 wins*

(Raymond and Patricia Roland share a hug... and a kiss to the former's confusion) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *3 wins*

"I'm loving the guard's interactions with the cat. It's pretty sweet." *ding*

(Edgeworth: I see we have failure to communicate.) " _Cool Hand Luke_ reference." *ding*

(Frank Sahwit appears) "The very first culprit in the franchise returns. And fitting too, since this game came out ten years after the original!" *ding*

(Sahwit tossing his hairpiece at Edgeworth) "Hahahahahahahahahaha!" *ding*

"Sirhan Dogen." *3 wins*

"Looking at his prison number, it looks like it spells the word 'BOSS,' symbolizing his control over the prison as the Supplier." *ding*

"Everything about this guy is just so terrifying, it makes one feel like they're about to die right then and there." *ding*

"Also, his leitmotif." *ding*

"Shi-Long Lang!" *ding*

(Astique the elephant hitting Kay in the head) "Hahahahahahahahahaha!" *ding*

"Regina!" *ding*

(Showing Roland Dogen's profile) "That's such a scary sprite." *ding*

(Rocky jumping on one of the "guards") "Aww... he knows his master." *ding*

(Elbird's breakdown) "Knockout!" *ding*

"Controlling Detective Dick Gumshoe. Enough said." *6 wins*

"Seeing Edgeworth and Kay believe in Simon's innocence is really harsh in hindsight when playing this case again since we learn what he's really like." *ding*

(Roland's breakdown) "Yep." *ding*

(Regina: Simon's not as dumb as he appears.) "Ha ha ha... If you only know how." *ding*

(This image of Miles' father, Gregory Edgeworth) "Hyping us up for the next case." *ding*

Total Win Score: 46

Award: **Invitation to the Berry Big Circus!**

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Please read and review likes always.**

 **Next case, we will look into the final case of master defense attorney Gregory Edgeworth.**


	3. EGA Episode 3

Everything GREAT About Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth 2!

* * *

Episode 3: The Inherited Turnabout

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"A song-and-dance themed baking show? Sweet! No pun intended." *ding*

"Playing the flashback portions as Gregory Edgeworth." *6 wins*

(Ray and Jeff Master singing the Piece of Cake song) *ding*

"A young Detective Badd." *6 wins*

(Dane Gustavia's theme) *ding*

"Manfred von Karma." *ding*

"Also, Manfred coming out of the candy castle." *ding*

"So, Manfred reminds Raymond about this teacher he had once. Poor Raymond." *no win*

"Also, there's Gregory's thoughts about his son having such a teacher... Dang." *ding*

(Gregory: Raymond. A true genteman never asks a lady her age.) " _Professor Layton_ reference." *ding*

(Gregory Edgeworth vs. Manfred von Karma) "Yep!" *ding*

"The fact that Gregory is backing Manfred into a corner before they even get to court." *ding*

(Back to the present) "Touring the Winter Palace." *ding*

"Also, cameo of the DeLites!" *3 wins*

"And then there's our first look at John Marsh." *ding*

(Ray taking a selfie with Miles) "Hahahahahahahaha..." *ding*

"Also, the awkward look on Miles' face." *ding*

"Larry Butz." *ding*

"Even though the situation is serious indeed, seeing Gumshoe wear a gas mask is pretty funny." *ding*

"Larry's theme from T&T returns!" *ding*

"Playing Logic Chess against Larry, of all people." *ding*

(Larry: Edgey. Is this prosecutor kind of an idiot?) "Savage, Larry! Savage!" *ding*

(Back to the past) "Picking up where we left off with Miles' father." *ding*

"Seeing Master like this really hit me in the gut, also letting us know just how far Manfred von Karma would go to win a case." *ding*

(About the contents of the Angel's Recipe) "Ulterior motive-shadowing!" *ding*

(Talking about the disappearance of Gustavia's son) "More foreshadowing!" *ding*

"The Master Group made Coldkiller X? That's a nice callback, er, call forward? Doesn't matter." *ding*

(Gregory: Raymond. You may have a promising future after all.) "Compliments!" *ding*

"Even though this doesn't save Master from a guilty verdict, there's the fact that Gregory and Detective Badd had a surveillance video proving that von Karma coerced a confession out of him." *ding*

(Back to the present) "Now that Edgeworth knows what really happened in his father's last case, no doubt he's more determined to solve IS-7 and the current case." *ding*

(Edgeworth's thoughts about how he acted as a defense attorney once) "Callback to 3-5!" *ding*

(Larry's "Beauties Sketch") "Now that is a really nice drawing. No, really! It is!" *ding*

"Also, there's the fact that once again, Larry's drawing is crucial to the current case." *ding*

"Hearing Sebastian obsess over being the best at everything is really harsh in hindsight when we learn what his dad's like." *ding*

"Not that I forgive Kate for what she did, but still there's that determination to save her father figure after all these years." *ding*

"Logic Chess against Dane Gustavia." *ding*

"Gumshoe to the rescue!" *5 wins*

"The IS-7 Incident, which indirectly led to DL-6 and triggered the chain of events that made up the original _Ace Attorney_ trilogy all happened because of one man's greed and obsession with fame and fortune... one man who went so far as to join forces with another contestant, and when he discovered that his partner had an inability to taste sweets, he decided to blackmail Gustavia and have his son tie up his friend which, as we learn later on, messes up their heads and helps create one of the best villains the _Ace Attorney_ franchise has to offer! Phew... Still a win for the narrative." *ding*

(Gustavia admitting to freezing Dover's body to throw off the time of death) "Final case-shadowing!" *ding*

(Edgeworth: Could someone have intentionally distorted the information...?) "A very, very NASTY someone whom you'll meet later." *ding*

(The final testimony) "The statute of limitations strikes again, and it's used to the killer's advantage. No wonder he was so confident in his confession." *ding*

(Raymond: It's been a long time since Uncle Ray's been this angry...) "Tranquil fury, my friends." *ding*

"I love how our hero manages to prove that Gustavia can still be arrested due to the extension of the statute of limitations and the fact that Master was found guilty of being an accomplice. Not so confident now, are you, Dane?" *ding*

(Gustavia's breakdown) "Yep!" *5 wins*

(Raymond offering to represent Katie) "Aww..." *ding*

(Master tearing up) "*sniff*... And the music certainly helps." *ding*

"Then there's Gumshoe saying that Detective Badd is his role model... Aww..." *ding*

(At the Edgeworth Law Offices) "Raymond paying his respects to his mentor and telling him that IS-7 is finally solved." *ding*

"Also, the two pictures with him and the two Edgeworths." *ding*

Total Win Score: 68

Award: **Chocolates!** ("CHOCOLAAAAAAAAATE!")

* * *

 **A/N: Phew. That's it for the case of the missing body and what led to Gregory Edgeworth's death. Though not the whole of it. Next case covers that but for the main part revolves around a certain "Great Thief". Anyway, please read and review like always.**


	4. EGA Episode 4

Everything GREAT About Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth 2!

* * *

Episode 4: The Forgotten Turnabout

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Case intro) "Pretty tense and horrifying considering Edgeworth is undergoing review by the P.I.C. and then there's Kay's predicament. Don't worry, she's still alive." *ding*

(Kay's Reminiscence theme) "Beautiful... just so melancholic." *ding*

"Vowing to find the truth behind Kay's memory loss." *ding*

(Examining the P.I.C. seats) "Poor Gumshoe... Can't get the name of the Knights of the Round Table right." *ding*

"Also, Monty Python reference!" *ding*

"Franziska!" *2 wins*

(Sebastian: Here I come to save the dayyyy!) "Mighty Mouse reference!" *ding*

(Enter Blaise Debeste) "And here comes one of the most vile villains in the entire franchise." *ding*

(Edgeworth turning in his badge) "Sacrificing his career to protect his friend." *ding*

(Edgeworth examining the alicorn statue and commenting on how it sparkles in the twilight) " _My Little Pony_ reference?" *ding*

"Ema!" *3 wins*

(Ema: Don't underestimate the importance of body language!) " _Little Mermaid_ reference!" *ding*

"So many references and callbacks to past cases all in one room. Grossberg's painting and White's desk from 1-2, the Dancing Blue Badger from 1-5, and all the hero and villain masks from those shows." *ding*

"Also, making it look like Jill Crane was the conductor of illegal auctions, when in fact it's setting up a motive for Blaise." *ding*

"Lotta Hart." *ding*

"Logic Chess against Lotta." *half-win*

(Edgeworth vs Franziska) "Once again, the battle of the adopted siblings." *ding*

"They really conveyed the sense of hopelessness of this situation pretty well, with Edgeworth in a jail cell and without any of the evidence, waiting for the day he and Kay face judgment from the P.I.C." *ding*

"Logic Chess against Blaise." *ding*

( _Logic Chess ~ Endgame_ ) *4 wins*

"At this point, it's pretty clear who the culprit is (though he doesn't do a good job hiding his evil), and we definitely feel Edgeworth's anger here at how Blaise blatantly and remorselessly admits to framing Kay for the murder." *one and a half win*

"Also, this is the moment when everyone associates the P.I.C. theme, _Rigorous Justice_ , with its chairman. And it works!" *2 wins*

(Testimony: Cause I'm Gonna Bully You) "Hahahahahahahahaha!" *ding*

(Courtney: The defendant... Blaise Debeste! I indict you!) "Whoa!" *ding*

"Here we finally learn the identity of the real culprit behind the false autopsy for Isaac Dover 18 years ago and the chief prosecutor who gave Manfred von Karma a penalty for that, starting the whole _Ace Attorney_ series!" *ding*

(Blaise berates his son and tells him the truth about how he became a prosecutor) "Poor Sebastian." *ding*

(Blaise's breakdown) "And this is why you shouldn't play with fire, kids." *ding*

"Also, _'THE GOGGLES DO NOTHING!'_ _Simpsons_ reference!" *ding*

(Edgeworth handing Kay the Promise Notebook between her and her father) "D'aww..." *ding*

"And Kay's memories have come back!" *ding*

"The transceiver from 2-4 is here, too? What a coincidence!" *ding*

"Once again, building up to the mystery of the mastermind." *ding*

Total Win Score: 39

Award: **Precious Memories**

* * *

 **A/N: Whew. Finally. Sorry for not updating sooner. Please read and review like always.**


	5. EGA Episode 5

Everything GREAT About Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth 2!

* * *

Episode 5: The Grand Turnabout

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Case intro) "Giant kaiju attack!" *ding*

"Lotta's running animation." *ding*

(At the crime scene) "Seeing a character we just met in the first case of the game now dead really gets you into the mystery." *ding*

"Moozilla vs. Gourdy. 'Nuff said." *ding*

"Also, another callback to 1-4." *ding*

( _Reminiscence ~ Fall of the House of Lang_ ) *ding*

"Logic Chess against Judge Courtney." *ding*

"After going up against her several times throughout the game, it's nice to finally see some humanity in this character." *ding*

"Logic Chess against Sebastian." *ding*

"Not to mention the fact that instead of prying for information, Edgeworth opts instead to help Sebastian grow and step out of his father's shadow." *ding*

"Moozilla ringtone." *ding*

"Sebastian's awesome new music, symbolizing his resolve to face his father." *3 wins*

(Blaise's breakdown in court) "Comeuppance." *ding*

(Courtney scolding John for his attitude) "This new side of Courtney." *ding*

(Blaise's authority being revoked) "Another win for Sebastian!" *ding*

"Little Thief to the rescue!" *ding*

(The reveal of the mastermind) *10 wins*

"Simon's clown makeup." *ding*

"Simon's real theme music." *10 wins*

"The fact that Simon can imitate Edgeworth's voice is a win in itself." *ding*

(Gustavia and Simon's evil laughs) "Like father, like son." *ding*

(Simon screaming and suddenly, "Just kidding!") "What a troll!" *ding*

"Gumshoe to the rescue!" *5 wins*

(All the animals ganging up on Simon) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *50 wins*

"This shot of Dogen vs de Killer." *ding*

"Also, saving your surrogate son." *ding*

"John really shows how much he loves his mother. By not killing Dogen despite the latter killing his father 12 years ago, he gives up his chance for revenge and lets justice handle the assassin." *ding*

(Edgeworth: The greatest judge I know is one overflowing with humanity.) "Nice to knwo that we at least get a reference to the one we all know and love." *ding*

(Edgeworth giving Gumshoe a raise) "Finally! Took him long enough." *ding*

"Take a look at this final image of father and son. Two different paths, yet they lead to the same truth just as Miles says. I bet Gregory's really proud of him." *ding*

"My kudos to everyone who worked on this fan translation. You all deserve it." *10 wins*

Total Win Score: 113

Award: **The Prosecutor's Path**

* * *

 **A/N: And that is it for my EGA Ace Attorney project! Hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you PierceTheVeils for inspiring this work.**


End file.
